Beautiful Lies and Pretty Blue Eyes
by TheToxicInterest
Summary: Zoey knows that Scott is evil, but his words are so sweet... They can't all be lies, can they? One-Shot. ZoeyxScott. Takes place during 'Revenge of the Island'.


**Pairing: ZoeyxScott (AKA "Scoey" or "Zott"), a little bit of ZoeyxMike (Zoke)**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**The following takes place the night Mike was eliminated from **_**Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.**_

* * *

It's official: Mike is gone. So are Vito, Chester, Svetlana, and whoever else share the body with him. Right after he had opened up to Zoey about his disorder, he's kicked off via catapult. Just like that.

Zoey sighs, standing next to the catapult that sent her crush away. Multiple Personality Disorder, not acting skills. Alters, not characters. It's hard for her to believe that Mike is a victim, suffering from a problem that Zoey knows very little about. But she still cares about him, regardless...

Her heart starts to beat a little quicker, and she sighs again. _He abandoned you, _a part of her is saying, _just like everyone does._ No, she won't let herself think like that! Mike cares about her, he truly and honestly does.

But... does she really _know_ him? What if he isn't the sweet, caring guy that she thinks he is? He _had_ lied to her. He didn't trust her. And she's never been a good judge of character, to be honest. What if Mike is another mistake?

_No, of course he's not. He was just nervous, that's all. It _is_ a pretty serious issue, after all..._

But the anxiety still lingers deep in the pit of her stomach.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone at night?"

Zoey jumps, surprised by the voice coming from behind her. She turns around- it's just Scott.

"What do you want?" Zoey asks, rolling her eyes at him. Images from earlier in the day come back to her: Scott manipulating Mike. Scott leaving her stranded on the totem pole. Scott eliminating Mike, ultimately causing her current heartache.

He gives her a wide leer- his signature smirk. "I'm just trying to keep you company, is all. You never know what kind of creepers could be lurking in the forest... Waitin' to pounce on pretty young girls like yourself..."

He winks at her. He has the audacity to actually _wink at her!_

"Oh, but _you_ don't qualify as a creeper?" Zoey remarks.

He moves closer to her, standing just a foot or so away. Her heartbeat quickens, and she's unsure why.

He chuckles, "Of course not. I'm far too... gentlemanly. I thought you would have noticed that by now, Red."

Zoey scoffs when Scott holds out an arm, as if to escort her back to the cabins. "You consider yourself a gentleman? Then what the hell is your definition of a jerk?"

"Someone who keeps huge secrets from girls that they claim to love," he says. He doesn't have to say it- she knows he means Mike.

"Ugh! Why should I listen to you? You left me on a totem pole to die, then you kicked off Mike just to mess with me!" She pushes his arm away from her. Pissed off, she walks around him and begins to head off toward the cabins.

She's more than a little surprised when she's being pulled back to him by her shirt.

"Oh, Zoooeey," he calls in sing-song, "Who said I did that just to mess with you?"

Scott's holding her right next to him by the back of her shirt. He's looking right at her, and if she turns her head, they'll be looking eye to eye.

"Well... why else would you do it?"

"Like I said earlier, it's a _competition_. I only left ya hangin' to give myself the advantage... It wasn't a personal attack, sweetheart, I promise."

His words are so sweet, but his tone is so slimey... Is he playing her again? Or is he being genuine?

"I don't trust your promises," she says truthfully, "You're the reason that people think gingers don't have souls."

"I'm pretty sure _South Park_ is the reason for that, honey."

"Ugh, whatever. Just let me go." Zoey starts to walk off again, but Scott's still holding her shirt. He pulls her back, and once again they're too close.

"I don't wanna let you go, Zoey," he says tauntingly, and she turns her head to see if he's still leering at her.

He is. Of course.

"So, the sweetest girl on the island thinks I'm soulless? Harsh."

"You... You..." She can't find the words to express how she's feeling, staring into the eyes of a snake. Lamely- awkwardly- she asks, "You really think I'm the sweetest girl on the island?"

"Unquestionably." He winks at her again. She feels sick to her stomach- even sicker when she realizes that she's blushing. Zoey has never scored high in the "self-esteem" department, and this guy is giving her such wonderful compliments...

He's evil, nasty, and sadistic. Manipulative. He's a snake with beautiful lies- _beautiful lies and pretty blue eyes._

She blushes harder, embarresed at having such thoughts about Scott. "You're a bad person," she says lamely, like a child.

"But you like me anyway, don't ya, Red?"

Zoey realizes in that moment that she loves it when he calls her "Red". Still blushing, she tries to pull away again, to no avail. _Damn it._ "I can't stand you!"

He leans closer to her and whispers, "I don't believe you."

Her pulse is erratic, and she can't help but ask, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, "Why Mike? Why him and not someone more threatening, like Jo?"

Scott chuckles. "I guess... I was jealous."

"Of what?" she asks in a whisper.

His dark blue eyes stare into hers, piercing her like daggers. "He was getting all of your attention."

_No!_ she tells herself, _No, no, no! He's a liar. He's using you! Don't believe him!_

Zoey is the kind of person who likes to be loved, and needs to be adored. It's another weakness of hers- and the way Scott is talking to her is actually making her palms start to shake.

"I... Are you saying..." She won't dare finish that sentence.

"Let me make it clear: I want you, Red."

Zoey stands there in shock, like a zombie, still held in place by his hand on her shirt.

"I'm with Mike," she finally says, her voice cracking.

Scott kisses her cheek, and she whimpers involuntarily. "Dump him."

"I'll never leave Mike for you, no matter what!" That's what Zoey _wants_ to say, but the words are caught in her throat when Scott kisses her almost- not quite- on the mouth.

"Kiss me." He wouldn't have even heard her if he wasn't so close. Immediately, she wants to punch herself in the face. After all, she's just a teenager, filled with stupid hormones and stupid impulses.

Scott leers. Then he leans in for the kiss, and the world seems to melt away. Zoey moans quietly, practically walking on clouds. He pulls away too soon, leaving a smile on the girl's face.

And when she realizes what she's just done, her euphoria is gone.

"I... I..." She steps back, and he finally lets her go.

"I know what you're feelin', Red," he says, walking away happily, "I know exactly what you're feelin'..."

No. No one knows the shame, the guilt, the passion that she feels in that moment. Scott makes her feel like a princess, and a whore. She's never even thought that was possible.

Ashamed, Zoey runs off to her cabin, Mike's innocent face the only image in her mind. Rocking around in her guilt-ridden skull.

* * *

**Review, please.**


End file.
